Messenger of the Deities
by cHaInEd-AvEnGeR
Summary: The letters between Apollo and Artemis when Apollo mocks Eros (Cupid) and what follows after. 4 letters per chapter. Chapter 2 up! Read&Review!
1. Part I

**Messenger of the Deities I (Apollo/Artemis)**

Disclaimer: blah blah blah. do we even NEED a disclaimer for myth and lore?! Some people are SO paranoid.

* * *

(From Apollo to Artemis) 

Dear Sister,

How have you been? I am fine.

That fool Eros-I just can't stand him. He is a spiteful, wilful, spoilt brat, and not even a week of hard discipline with Ares could turn his oversized brain. His head is completely devoid of all feeling and intellect, and he is a babyish creature with no knowledge at all.

Ha! He has the spiteful heart of a wolf, the empty brain of an ass, and the fat body of a pig. He should never have come to live on Olympus. He should have stayed in the pigsty with the rest of his breed and learnt how to grunt for food. That, I feel, is his brain's capacity.

If I had my way, I would kick him out of Olympus. That foolish whore-Aphrodite-is so protective of him. Even when someone mentions that his arrows grazed a person and there was an extra soul in the Underworld, Aphrodite will jump to his defence and whine about he being just a child and just mischievous. If that were true, then Half-mum Hera _likes_ us.

Yours,

Apollo

* * *

Dear Brother, 

Well-I can't say I like Aphrodite and Eros much, but I don't exactly hate them, either. So I won't shoot them for you, sorry. They're immortals, anyway, they can't die.

What did you say to Eros? Did you tell him everything you told me? I'm sure you did-I know you best. Well, if you mocked, ridiculed or insulted him, you are in trouble. He is a spiteful child, adept at exacting terrible revenge. You had better watch your steps.

I have to go now-the Moon is calling to me. Again, be careful, brother. You don't know Eros's ability to hate. He hates almost as much as me, and that IS saying something.

Faithfully,

Artemis

* * *

Dear Sister, 

Ha! You say it as if he can kill me, or something like that. What is HE capable of? He with the ass's mind will never be able to harm ME! Even if he enlists the help of the flirting whore Aphrodite, what can he do to me? Even when I told him my feelings about him, all he did was stalk away. Probably, he ran to his Aphrodite and started bawling his head off. Crybaby!

Sister, your head is turned by their false impersonations of the idea of "love"! And now you are chiding me? Your folly is great if you do not take my side in this battle!

I admit it, I have ridiculed and teased him. But it was only truth that came out of my mouth. He is everything I told you. It is only that you have a high opinion of their lies of "love", and thus you do not join me in my views of them! Think again, Sister!

Yours,

Apollo

* * *

Brother,

You think too rashly. I pleaded eternal chastity, remember? What use would I have, then, of love? Do not offend me.

Also, about Eros. You are stubborn. Do not mock him, or scoff at the notion of his intellect. He may well be plotting against you now. His vengeance is sweet. If you underestimate him, you will find yourself, and your life, in shreds. With Aphrodite, his power is doubled. YOU are the fool of you do not hearken to my words.

Eros is sensitive and quick to take offence. He broods anger in his heart, and it is like a dagger pierced in. He is hard-hearted. Slow to forgive and slow to forget. If you had any wisdom. you would go apologise to him without further delay. Do not scorn my words.

Gravely,

Artemis

* * *


	2. Part II

**Messenger of the Deities**

Chapter 2: Apollo/Artemis

Disclaimer: blah. Anyway thanks Snowmane for reviewing, I was really thinking of this as one-shot but since you want me to continue, I will...

_"The present death of Hamlet. Do it, England; for like the hectic in my blood he rages, and thou must cure me. Till I know 'tis done, howe'er my haps, my joys were ne'er begun."_

_Act4, Scene 3, Hamlet by William Shakespeare_

* * *

_Apollo has mocked and scorned Eros. Naturally Eros is furious and has inflamed Apollo with passion for Daphne, and Daphne with hatred towards the God of Light. Apollo, now helpless against love, confides his feelings toward Artemis._

* * *

Dear Sister, 

Worry not for me. I am fine. Eros can do nothing. Forget about him-there is another worthy of your (and my) attention.

She is in your retinue-the fairest of your entourage. She comes of noble birth-her father is Peneus, river-god. When I see her, the rays of my Sun illuminating her silk-spun tresses, I can do naught but look on. O Sister of mine, rescue me! For such a malady I have that I must have her! If I do not, surely I will pine away like the young Echo pined for the love of the arrogant Narcissus. Tell me her name!

Your brother,

Apollo

* * *

Brother, 

Must I kill myself repeating this again and again? _I demand chastity from all my attendants._ Brother, if you disobey me, I will have no choice left but to kill her, and surely you would rather suffer and look on rather than let _her_ suffer? You had better forget this love. For love weakens.

Ha! What is love to me but the axe hacking at the tree? Admitting love is naught but like the fish declaring utter adoration of the fisher man who baits and hooks him! Remember, Brother! You do not gain by loving; you only lose. And lose much you will.

Brother, if you have any wit left, you would heed my advice. Forget my nymph, for her name will not escape from my lips while there is a breath left in my body, for the relevation would only disgrace you. Make haste and apologise to Eros. Before eternal regret hastens to _you_.

Your loving sister,

Artemis

* * *

Sister, 

You have misunderstood the concept of love! Love is powerful and all-knowing, love reigns supreme! Love only strengthens, never falters! No matter how much I have to sacrifice for love, I would! Your version of love is garbled and riddled with nonsense!

I do not need her name, for I know it now. Daphne it is, Daphne the Fairest Among All, and I would give my immortality just to hold her, for like the hectic in my blood this passion rages, and till I get her, however my haps, my joys were never begun.

Why must you demand chastity? Is it not the same? I see not your reason.

Your brother

Apollo

* * *

Dear Brother,

I am afraid you do not understand. Love is a monster in disguise, lurking in the shadows, and it springs when you least expect it. Where love goes, Strife, Jealousy, Fear and ultimately Death will follow. So turn back while you have the chance! Ha!

As for Daphne, yes that is her name. But abandon all thoughts of claiming her. I will still demand chastity from all my attendants, and nothing you say can change that.

Your sister,

Artemis

* * *


End file.
